Fear of the Dark
by arkonique
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an poor orphan with a mysterious past. Hinata Hyuga is the heiress to a huge family business which comes with a vengeance. When hunted down by shadows from the past, they find solace in each other. #Naruto AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** I didn't like the previous version of the prologue that I had written. So I am updating it. Hope this one is better.

 **Prologue**

The man ran into a room and locked the door behind him. He needed to think of something. Fast. His pursuers were close. He could feel it. And then he heard it.

Footsteps. Coming close.

Time was running out. He knew what they were after. And though it was hidden well, he felt that he needed to protect it. That was his real job after all.

The room was dark. Maybe he could attack them without them noticing. He reached for the gun he had hidden under the doormat.

The door flew open and hit him straight in the head. He fell to the ground. Dazed.

Two men leaned down. He couldn't make out the face of either one, though he was sure one was a blonde.

'Where is it?' the blonde asked

'What?' he asked.

He tried to sit up but pain shot up through his temples. He fell back down.

'Haha. Don't make me laugh. You know what. Where is it?'

'Kill him. We don't need him anyway.' the other man growled.

'Yeah sure' the blonde replied, taking out a gun from under his clothes.

The shot rang out into the night.

'Love? Ha… interesting.' the blonde said, putting something into the mouth of the corpse.

'Hey Sasori, by the way, you know where the Raccoon is right? Because I have set up the bombs to detonate within five minutes.' he continued.

'Yes'

A blast shook the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day a night patrol man would report seeing two people walking out of the museum moments before the blast. He had run after them, but they seemed to have disappeared he would say.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two called Sasori and Deidara sat in the darkness of the apartment waiting for a call from the one called Pain.

The phone rang.

'Put it on loudspeaker' Sasori asked.

'Yeah, I was gonna do that. Stop telling me what to do.' Deidara said.

A heavy voice came out of the phone.

'What is your status?'

'We have the Raccoon.' Deidara said.

'Excellent. You are to return to base immediately.'

'Okay'

'And Deidara, I need to speak to you alone. Stop the speakerphone'

'Okay' Deidara said and went outside.

He returned a few minutes later.

'What happened?' Sasori asked.

Deidara smiled.

'Nothing. Nothing at all.' Deidara replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know this is not looking like much of an alternate universe right now, but I promise a whole new world. And this chapter is supposed to introduce Naruto. So a short one I guess.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto**

The whispers followed me wherever I went. I was used to them by now.

'He's that kid'

'Isn't he that guy?'

'I know him! What is he doing here?'

They didn't bother me. I knew what people thought of me, though I didn't know why. But I was gonna show them. Show them what I got. But that would come later. Right now, I had to introduce myself. Easy one.

'I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am gonna become the next Hokage.' Did I scream a bit too loud? Never mind.

'Well, that is quite ambitious. Welcome to this school Naruto. I am Kakashi Hatake, your Physics teacher. Please take your seat. Over there.' the teacher said pointing. What kind of a teacher wears masks to school?

I took my seat between a pink haired girl and a guy who seemed to be too bored to care that I pushed off his textbook from the desk by mistake.

'Idiot' he said. So he did care.

'Who you calling an idiot dobe?' I replied.

'Please calm down Sasuke!' the girl crooned in a 5 year old voice.

This girl might be drop dead hot. But she seemed to be an airhead. Well, I could manage airheads.

'And who are you gorgeous?' I asked her

She turned up her nose in disgust. I was familiar with this expression. But I didn't care.

Suddenly the class fell silent. Everybody was staring at us.

'If you three have finished your conversation, I would like to inform you that I have grouped you three together for the rest of the year in Physics lab. Now Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha is the class topper. And Sakura Haruno is a close second. They will help you catch up with our course here. I hope you can adjust soon. Changing schools in the final year is difficult for everybody. If you need any help, feel free to contact me.' Kakashi said

This girl? A topper? No way!

'Know this beforehand. I won't change partners. I want you all to work together. Better if you start doing that sooner rather than later.' he finished, looking straight at us.

I looked at my partners. Sakura seemed disappointed that I was on the team. But seemed happier that Sasuke was on the same team as her. This girl had got it bad for Sasuke. I looked over at Sasuke. He seemed to be indifferent.

I had a feeling that this lab project was going to be interesting.

 **A/N:** I have a vision about this story. Hope it pans out as I want it to. Please review so I can make it better. This is my first time here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Another introductory chapter. This one is short too. Actual chapters with story coming up next.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…Yet

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hinata**

Everybody knows I have the perfect life. I have the perfect family. I have the best wardrobe, best car and best friends who are the most popular in school. Of course I have it all. Though I am the only one who knows that it is a lie.

Well, yes I have the most expensive car in school and have the best clothes at my disposal. And Ino and Sakura are definitely the popular lot. But my life is far from perfect. 

And of course I have my big secret. 

'Hinata, come down for breakfast. Five minutes.' my dad's voice rang up from downstairs.

'Coming dad!'

Ours was a family of famous personalities. And we are a very old name. And among all the Hyuga, my dad might just be one of the most successful. My dad built the Hyuga Optics from scratch. Starting as an eyewear company, he singlehandedly steered the company to make it one of the largest optical companies in the country. Now the company was a pioneer in eye research.

So, yeah, he is intimidating. 

I came down to the dining room. My dad was sitting at the table along with my sister Hanabi. He seemed irritated that I was late. 

Figured. 

'I need to talk to your teachers at school. Your marks are far below acceptable.'

'Y-yes dad' I replied.

'Why don't you work harder? I can't emphasize enough on why it is important that you score better if you are to inherit the title of chairman. I can't just hand it over to you because you are my daughter. I need a reason to choose you. But it looks like Hanabi is more up to the job. Even your cousin Neji was much better than you. Even this year he was top of the class at his business school. '

'Y-yes dad'

'But dad, sis's marks are way above the average. She …' Hanabi began carefully.

'Average in not enough for a Hyuga. You need to be exceptional. You need to uphold the family name', my father cut in. 'Now, Hinata, I hope I have made myself clear. You have to get better scores. No other choices for you.' he finished.

His tone indicated that our morning ritual was over. My breakfast was finished. I stood up.

'Y-yes dad'

So, yes, not so perfect.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I wanted to try writing a story which was kind of like two stories in one. I couldn't think of any other way to do this other than having two first person P.O.V. and one third person P.O.V. This one is a third person. And a lot longer than the earlier two. And for those who have actually read the story from the begining, thank you. And btw, I have changed the prologue. Check it out maybe?

And now I edited this chapter. Not much though.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. Think Kishimoto might sell it to me?

 **Chapter 3**

The ANBU was founded as the special black ops unit of the country's military. Some of the greatest coups in the country's history had been carried out by them. But even the veterans in the ANBU didn't know what happened behind the doors of the ANBU division 'Root'. But today, both the divisions of ANBU were in a similar state of turmoil.

The ANBU was under the direct control of the President, or as she was popularly called, 'the Hokage'. The Root was outside the control of the President though. It was led by a man not existing in any records. Yet he was one of the most fearsome personalities present in the country.

Today, both of them were present.

'What is the Root report?' the president asked.

'The ANBU report mentions that we have six major foreign contacts dead. What it doesn't mention is that all of them were privy to the Jubi Project.' a Root operative said.

'What do you mean by that? The project was shut down years ago. Is somebody trying to replicate that?'

'Well… uh…' the operative stalled.

'What he wants to say is that Root selected these foreign contacts and entrusted them with parts of the research carried out in the Jubi project. They had the samples. Whoever is attacking everyone knows that. They know each contact. Most probably they are collecting all the samples for the final test which was cancelled after the Konoha incident.' the Root leader spoke.

The president seemed thunderstruck

'That is a very important piece of news that was withheld from me Danzo.'

'The Root is independent of your authority Tsunade. I can choose what to tell you.'

'And that freedom is granted by the president. And until this crisis is resolved, I withdraw that liberty. I want everything you have on the Jubi project after it was shut down. And I want reports of what each of your operatives are doing. Now tell me where we stand.'

'As you wish princess.' Danzo sneered, ' All the countries housing the keepers of the research were given a codename. So even if somebody stole the files from our storage, they wouldn't know who was where. This means that whoever is behind all this is either a Root agent or someone who knew the selections from the time of the project.'

'Now finding out the involvement of Root is easy. But tracing down all who were involved in the project is difficult. Since most of them died or went into severe shock, we don't have many potential candidates.' he continued, 'The dead contacts are Yagura and Utakata from Australia, codenamed 'Land of water', Yugito from the States, codenamed 'Land of Lightning', Han and Roshi from South Africa, codenamed 'Land of Earth' and the most recent one, Gaara, from Mexico, codenamed 'Land of wind'. Fuu from ….., codenamed 'Land of …' is missing from her position. Only contact confirmed to be alive is codenamed 'B' from the states.'

'What about the Fox?' Tsunade asked.

'He is in Japan. Nobody outside this room knows about the existence of the Fox. Not even the Root. So, if the Fox carrier is attacked, we will know that the assailant is someone who has worked on the project. We might need to increase protection on him as well as B. And I think that it would be better to keep the Fox under constant surveillance'

'What do you suggest?' Tsunade asked.

'I would suggest bringing him in to the ANBU headquarters and keep him in the holding cells until this is resolved.'

'I can't allow that. How old is he, and what is his criminal record?'

'He is a high school student at Konoha high apparently and he has an extensive record, though, all for pranks he successfully pulled. He doesn't show as much destructive behavior as the other survivor Sora.' said the Root operative.

'I will have one of my ANBU keep watch over him 24x7. And a unit ready to move in if he is in trouble. No need to bring him in. Are we clear on this?' Tsunade said

'Of course… princess.' Danzo said

'Good. Now what is known about our killer?'

'Killers apparently Tsunade. The time gap between all the killings suggest that more than one person is involved. And their M.O. suggests that we are most probably dealing with the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is …'

'I know about the Akatsuki. A criminal group that calls themselves the harbingers of true peace. I also know that all we have on them is aliases and suspicions. What is it that you know which might help us in catching them?'

'Well we obviously have just suspicions. But pretty strong ones. And we are especially fixated on one person who is definitely a member. Turn off the lights.'

A photograph was projected onto the screen. A man with red hair seemingly in his early twenties.

'This is the man who is known as the Puppet master. Real name is Sasori. He is a renowned puppeteer. And an expert craftsman. To the world, he is an artist. To us and the members of the Akatsuki, he is a cold blooded killer. He kills his victims with a slow acting poison. Usually takes three days for the victim to die. During that time, the victim is paralyzed. He sews the limbs of the victims with strings and makes human puppets out of them. That is his M.O. Nobody has caught him yet. No fingerprints, no traces of hair or any sample that could lead us to him. He cleans up very thoroughly. In fact all the members of the Akatsuki clean up pretty well.'

'He usually operates with this man'

Another photo appeared on the screen. A blonde man this time.

'This man is known as The Sculptor. We don't know his real name yet. But of course we have our suspicions. This man's M.O. is that he blows up his victim by making them swallow a bomb.'

'Last night both of them were reported to be seen outside the museum where Gaara worked. Moments after that, there was a blast.'

'So, I hope you get what I am saying princess. If we catch this man Sasori, we can have all the information we want on the Akatsuki. But of course we don't have evidence on him. So if we wanted to hold him, we would have to do it illegally, which of course you wouldn't allow. Right princess?'

'Do what you must Danzo. Stop this charade as soon as you possibly can'

'Of course princess'

The meeting was over.

The president was waiting outside the ANBU building. A voice came from the shadows.

'You called for me?'

'Yes I did.' the president replied, ' I want you to join the Konoha High school as a teacher. I want you to keep an eye on a certain someone. Here is his file.'

'Yes ma'am. Naruto Uzumaki? Does he have a risk status? Should we be prepared to move in on him?'

'Well he is at risk. Not in the way you think though. I want you to protect him. You will get your new identity tomorrow.'

'Yes ma'am'

'He is to be given utmost importance. Select a squad to move in if he is in danger. You have permission to kill.'

'Yes ma'am'

'I guess you would know this man?' the President said showing a photograph.

'Yes ma'am, of course. He was senior to me in ANBU.'

'He is now a teacher at Konoha High apparently. You might find an ally in him.'

Inside the Root office, Danzo was talking to one of his subordinates.

'I want you to tail this person. This is a top secret mission. You can't mention this to anyone, not even to someone in the Root' he said, giving the agent a file.

'Yes sir.'

'You will enroll yourself at the Konoha High school. I will give you your new identity tomorrow. You must update me on his every movement.'

'Yes sir.'

'Be prepared to take him in at a moment's notice. You have the right to arrest him.'

'Yes sir.'

'And keep an eye on this man. He is a teacher at Konoha High. And a former ANBU.' Danzo said, putting another photograph into the file.

'Yes sir.'

'And here is the file on the mission you are supposedly on. You will prepare two reports. You will send both of them directly to me.'

'Yes sir.'

'And you know the basics of course'

'Yes. Failure is not an option.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** The Naruto I have in mind is kinda based on Noah. Well, he is a character from a book I was made to read as a preparation for writing this. But he is not at all like him I promise.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Chapter 4**

 **Naruto**

So, my first day at this school was turning out pretty good. People hadn't sidestepped me in the corridors as usually happened at my old school. Most people actually didn't recognize me. That was an added bonus. I had a feeling that I could do without my usual nickname – 'That Boy'. And to top it all off, I was in the same group as the hottest girl in school. Could this be better?

The girl in question was meeting up with two of her friends right now.

'All of them are way out of your league man' somebody said from behind me.

A guy in a ponytail was walking up to me with a heavyset redhead alongside him. Was he trying to threaten me? Because I wasn't one to get scared.

'You would know that wouldn't you?' I sneered.

'Just helping out man. That's Sakura, Ino and Hinata.' he said pointing to each one, 'Now, look around you, and you will get what I am saying.'

I looked around. Everyone in the hallway was looking at those three and practically drooling. I scrunched my face in disgust.

'So you get it? Anyway, I am Shikamaru. This is Chouji.' he said pointing to the guy next to him, 'You are Naruto, right?'

He extended a hand. Well, this was a first. I took it.

'Yup. Nice to meet you man.' I said.

'Any problems with your computer, you can come to me. And Chouji here can suggest you the best places to eat around here. Good to have him if you are preparing for a date.'

'Sure' I said

The bell for class rang.

'Meet me in recess today. I can show you around. And maybe I could introduce you to the Trio. Well, if you are interested at all that is. Though I have to tell you, I don't like doing all this. Too tiring.'

'You bet I am interested. And I won't pester you too much.' I said smiling.

So far, so good. I hadn't run into any problems. Yet.

'Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principal's office immediately.' a voice came out of the loudspeaker just as Shikamaru and Chouji left.

Damn. This soon? I knew I would be called to the principal's office sometime this term, but I didn't expect it to be on the first day of school.

I dragged myself to the principal's office.

The principal was some hard ass who had a reputation for brutal treatment of all crimes. Dr. Sarutobi wasn't someone to be messed with. I had known this. And I had planned to stay out of trouble as much as possible.

I bet this was one of those who knew me as 'That Boy'. I could see no other reason for my ass being stuck here across from old man Sarutobi.

'Naruto. I wanted to talk to you.'

I kinda got that already.

'You are a promising kid. I have the report from your old school. You participated in sports. And you were quite good at them. And though your grades weren't that good, you managed to score well enough. I want that performance here too.'

Okay.

'Only problem with you is that you tend to get into fights a lot. And you like practical jokes.'

Okay. Now I knew what he was getting at. The gist would be to get my ass into line or I would be expelled again this term.

'I think you should talk with the school counselor, Ms. Kurenai. I want you to do well. Kakashi tells me that you want to become Hokage. That is quite an ambitious dream Naruto. I hope you will take the right steps to follow it. Don't let your anger get the better of you. You have a dream. Keep it.'

Now this was unexpected. I could handle angry, pissed off but caring? Like actually caring what was gonna happen to me? I had known nobody other than my guardian, Iruka care for me.

Damn it all. It was all an act obviously. He was going to wait for me to step out of line and he would be on my back with a 'I warned you' as soon as I did.

'I think I know what to do with myself.' I replied.

'Actually, you are going to meet the counselor one day every week. She is a certified psychologist. She can help you handle your issues, whatever they are, so that you can do your best.'

More like she will tell me that I am a hopeless case and could be expelled again any moment.

'Okay sir.' Not like I had a choice.

'Great. I am actually glad that you understand. Go to Ms. Kurenai's office after school today. You can finalize your appointments with her.' he said, standing up, indicating that this meeting was over.

'Yes sir.'

So far… well disappointing surely, but not exactly unexpected. I had been expelled from my last school. So I had expected to be called to this office. And I had expected to keep a low profile for my remaining term here. But it was already recess. I had missed all except the first class.

As I was walked into the cafeteria, I saw all eyes on me. Damn. So much for keeping a low profile.

I had my lunch with me and I was going to sit at an empty table when I heard somebody call my name. I turned to see Shikamaru waving me over.

Wow. Today was filled with firsts. Never before had I been called to join somebody at their table. At my previous school, I had been an outcast, and I had expected to remain that way. I was practically giddy.

'Remember me?', Shikamaru asked.

'Of course man.' I replied.

'Well then let me introduce you to everybody. This is Chouji as you might remember. That is Kiba' he said pointing to the guy next to me with tattoos of fangs on his cheeks, 'That is Shino' – a guy who – I don't know how he looked, he had his face covered in a hood and dark glasses. 'That is Hinata' he continued, pointing to a girl who I guess could be cute if it wasn't for the overlarge t-shirt hanging off her shoulders. Or maybe she was just a tease. 'That is Ino' he said pointing to a blonde bombshell in a purple tank top. 'And of course, you know, Sakura.'

Of course. The hottest girl in school.

'Welcome to the Konoha eleven man' Kiba said, slapping me on the back.

'What?' I asked.

'Ahh…', Shikamaru said, sighing, ' It is just a stupid nickname people have for our group. You see, we have known each other since kindergarten. We always stay together. And we are not even eleven now. Lee, Neji and Tenten graduated last year. And Sasuke left our group long before that.' he said glancing slightly towards a table at the back.

There he was. The guy from Physics. Sasuke. Alone at his table.

'What is his story? He seemed to be a jerk.' I asked.

'Don't call Sasuke a jerk' Sakura screamed, standing up.

I looked up to see both Sakura and Ino glaring down at me. Whoa. Damn these fangirls.

'What is so special about him?' I complained.

'You want to find out?' someone said from behind me.

I turned to see Sasuke standing behind me, looking at me like I was too much for him to bear.

'You bet!' I said, standing up.

'Saaaasssukeeeee!' both of the girls screeched.

Shikamaru pulled me down.

'You were at the principal's office earlier today. I don't know what it was for. But I don't think you wanna go back too soon.' he whispered to me.

He was right. I couldn't risk getting expelled again.

Sasuke smiled. Damn him.

'Let's meet outside school if you really are up to this.' I said to him, trying to control my temper.

'Any time sucker' he replied.

Well, I was damn sure I would finish this. Expelled or not.

 **A/N:** I hope these chapters aren't becoming too long. Somebody tell me please. And thanks for the favorites and follows wolfmoon30 and Tensa-Zangetsu102. It was totally unexpected to be honest.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This one is short. I felt there was nothing else to put in here. Now my Hinata is kinda modelled after Brittany, who seemed to have a perfect life, Kiara, who seemed weird at first, Echo, who had issues and of course Hinata who is shy enough to pull this off at once. Oh, and I had to make Hinata a bit OOC. I introduced a bit of Orihime into her (Well, IchiHime is my second most favorite pairing in the world of manga and anime) coz I felt that since she hadn't known Naruto since she was little, I had to do something to give her a reason to crush on him. So, please forgive me if you don't like it. BTW, all those names I mentioned earlier are again from books I had to read to prepare for this story. In fact, one of the girls mentioned here and the guy I mentioned in my Naruto chapter are actually a pair, which you would know of course if you recognise which book I am talking about. And I promise you that I absolutely abhor plagiarism.

 **Disclaimer:** No, and don't make me repeat this again, I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hinata**

'Can you believe he had the nerve to call Sasuke a jerk?' Sakura said.

'He is as much a brat as you said Sakura.' Ino said.

I just nodded. I had watched my two best friends demolish waves after waves of guys with their looks. But when it came to Sasuke, they couldn't have enough.

'He doesn't even know Sasuke's story. What right does he have to do speak about him?' Ino continued.

'Damn straight. I don't like that guy one bit.' Sakura replied.

'But you have to admit he is hot. I mean Hinata here couldn't tear her eyes off him.' Ino said smirking.

WHAAAAAT? I was that obvious?

'I-I…W-What a-are you …' I began.

'Ughh… I mean really Hinata? Okay I admit he is hot maybe. But you can do better than him. A lot better.' Sakura said.

'I-It's n-not l-like I l-like him o-or any-t-thing…' I tried again.

'Ohmigod! Hinata, you are doing that stutter thing again. Tell-tale signs of you crushing on somebody. Wow. This was fast. You just met him for a few minutes!'

I couldn't tell them that I had run into Naruto later that day in gym class. Well, I was early. A lot. By mistake of course. I had asked to go to the infirmary during business tech, since I wasn't feeling well. But I was done in five minutes. And since I didn't want to go back to class, I thought of preparing for gym. And once I was there, I walked into the wrong locker room. Again by mistake of course. And there he was. Naruto. With his jacket and shirt off. Completely topless! And I would have definitely fainted, had I not run out of there as fast as I could, mentally promising myself that I would watch where I was going from the next time, again. And hoping he hadn't noticed me.

And one look at his chiseled, tattooed body and rock hard abs had given me a full-blown childish crush.

But crushes come and go. And though he didn't seem to be as bad as Sakura and Ino said, he didn't seem to be the best of the lot either. Obviously this wasn't anything big. Just a stupid crush.

'Well, I am sure he is only into one night stands.' Sakura said thoughtfully.

Really?

'B-but y-you don't e-even know him.' I protested.

'Hinata, believe me, all guys like him are the same. I know these kind of guys.'

I like my friends. A lot. But even I felt that Sakura was being too judgmental. And that too without even knowing anything. But anyway, no point in pursuing this. There is no one who has been able to beat Sakura and Ino in arguing. And if both of them argue with each other, it usually is a tie.

'O-okay. I have to go to Ms. Kurenai. Catch you later?' I said.

'Oh yeah. We completely forgot. Go now. We will be waiting.' Ino said.

'You don't need …' I started.

'Shut up. I don't wanna go home right now. Mom will be at home and pester me as usual. Ino told me she would help me evade her. So we would be nearby. Just call us okay?' Sakura said, cutting me off.

'Okay' I said finally.

Ms. Kurenai was a nice lady. I liked her a lot. But she could be pressing at times. I hoped today wouldn't be one such day as I walked into the outer office. I was too tired today. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw who else was there in the room with me.

Well, none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

I remembered him from gym and blushed. He looked up from the book he was reading.

'Hey! You are Hinata right?' he said, looking genuinely happy to see me, 'and I was thinking that I was gonna be stuck here alone for hours. You are definitely a godsend.' he finished.

Well, he seemed really relieved. That I could tell by looking into his eyes. Aquamarine. Like the sea. Deep. As if they revealed everything to you to the point that you could see through, and yet they held something in their depth that you could never reach.

I realized that I had been staring at him and blushed. I might have even invented a few new shades of red.

'Hey! Hinata! You all right? You look like you might have a fever.' Naruto said.

I looked into his eyes again. Now genuine concern was reflected in those eyes. I didn't know someone's eyes could be this expressive. Speaking tomes more than words possibly could.

Oh no! Staring again!

Now, he would be thinking of me as some kind of a weird girl who keeps phasing out. I couldn't do anything right it seemed. Damn!

'Anyway, you think you could do that?' he asked.

Obviously, he had been talking to me and I didn't know what he was even talking about.

'Y-yeah' I said, having no clue.

'Wow. Great Hinata. You are awesome. So, anyway, until the witch calls us, tell me about yourself, this place, your friends, anything. I am not much of a reading type. And all she has here are boring magazines.'

And so we talked. But every time I began to speak, he would go off into his own stories, which I admit were funny and engaging. Naruto, as I found out, was something of a practical joker. He loved playing pranks. And he had a very high success rate it seemed. Every time he remembered something he did, his eyes would light up. And by the time Ms. Kurenai called him into her office, I knew that Ino and Sakura were wrong about him. He didn't seem like a guy who would do one night stands. He might like pranks, but he seemed to be against harming anyone, physically or emotionally.

But then again, there was the cafeteria incident with Sasuke. He didn't seem to dislike fights either. I had of course been staring at him in Lunch. And I had seen a glint in his eyes, almost like an animal looking upon his prey.

'So, let's see what the witch has in store for me. Old man Sarutobi said something about helping me with my temper issues.' Naruto said before he went inside, chuckling, 'It was nice talking to you Hinata. We should do this some other time. I mean without the witch waiting for us.'

'S-sure' I said, blushing. Why did I have to blush? He wasn't asking me out or anything.

He was gone for about half an hour while I kept thinking about him. And when he came back out, he said that Ms. Kurenai wanted to see us together.

Group therapy? With him? The hottest guy in school? I knew Sakura and Ino would totally disagree to this. But WOW! I felt so lucky.

I nodded and went inside.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the follows. And thank you for the review anon, it really made my day. And I hope you don't hate this chapter cuz I made Hinata a bit OOC just after you commended me on making my characters IC. I usually don't get time to check my story the whole day. So I will try from next time for longer chapters.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This was the previous prologue. I thought it sucked as a prologue, but I wanted this to come in somewhere. But I have changed it a bit. But the changes are important. So, here it is. Another third person.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (I might in an alternate universe though)

 **Chapter 6**

The Gedo statue was a relic of the past. The huge structure didn't attract a lot of tourists, but it did have an old folklore behind it.

 _It is said that there was once a monster called the Ten-Tails. It lived on the moon. It came to earth when it was hungry and fed on the people. Whenever it came to the Earth it brought death and destruction wherever it went. People didn't venture out at night as it usually was its preferred time to visit. There was a sage who, having seen enough destruction caused by the Ten-Tails, decided to slay it. But he couldn't. So he sealed the Ten-Tails inside the statue. It is said that the monster is still trying to come out of the statue, by taking away the soul of any innocent passerby who happens to stay there for a moment too long, feeding slowly to become strong enough to break its shackles._

This was myth. But the real story the statue was hiding was much more terrifying.

'Why are we here?' the masked man asked.

It was dark and eerily silent. It was as if the animals in the woods were also scared to come near the statue at night.

'You know, the thing about folk tales is that most people are familiar with them. So after dark, no one ventures near the statue.' the blonde answered.

'That didn't answer my question. Why are we here?'

'You are the newest recruit to our brotherhood. Do you even know what we do?'

'The Akatsuki aren't the most public of brotherhoods. How am I supposed to know?'

'You will find out soon enough'

The blonde bent down and removed a slab near the base of the statue. There was a passageway leading down.

'Get in.' he told the masked man.

They went inside. Inside was a dimly lit room. Chrome interiors. And a huge table in the middle. Eight people were sitting around it. Two chairs were left empty. They were waiting for them it seemed. This looked like a business meeting. Everybody wearing black business suits with a red cloud pinned to their lapel and a mask on their face.

The newcomers took their seats.

A man with a pierced mask, seemingly the leader, spoke.

'We don't usually take new people. You are lucky to be able to join us in our mission. But after Sasori's arrest, and unfortunate death, we needed someone who could take his place. Everyone, this is Tobi, a brother from now. I will brief you about our mission later. Today's is an important meeting.'

'So, brothers for Tobi's convenience, where do we stand? And Tobi, I hope you know all about the ten-tails project, as you say.' he continued.

'We have the Raccoon, the Cat, the Turtle, the Gorilla, the Horse, the Slug, and the Butterfly. We are trying to get the Octopus and we don't know anything about the fox.'

'It has been eighteen years. It is time to test the Nine-Tailed-Fox' a man with long hair falling over his eyes said.

A hush fell over the room. The consequences of trying to take the Nine-tails could be enormous. That is, if it really existed. A moment's pause.

'We take the Nine-Tails then.' the leader said

 **A/N:** Short I know, for a chapter. But this was a prologue. Too long for a prologue I thought. And I promise you will find out about the Jubi-project or the Ten-Tails project soon enough. In fact, in the third chapter from now.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Naruto**

Ms. Kurenai was not too bad. She kept smiling, and from the way she was talking, I think she actually believed she could change my life or something. But she was boring to boot. I was still in half a trance while Ms. Kurenai kept going on and on about performing and success, or something like that, when she asked me to go out and call Hinata inside. And right now I was sitting beside her with absolutely no clue. And one look at her face told me that she didn't have one either.

Hinata was cool. I mean if you got over her oversize clothes and dopey haircut, she seemed to be good to hang out with. I kept going on about my previous school, my previous life. Well, the better bits. And she didn't interrupt me once. She laughed at all the right places and seemed genuinely interested. And the best thing about her was that she didn't get that look in her eyes everyone seems to have after five minutes with me. And she even agreed to help me get along with Sakura. Though I had a strong feeling that she hadn't listened to what I had said at that moment.

'So, Naruto, Hinata here participates in most of the clubs in school. You should talk to her about joining and everything else you need to know. Hinata will help you the best she can. Right, Hinata?' Kurenai said.

'Y-yes ma'am' Hinata said. She looked red. I was sure that the girl had a fever, but she kept refusing that.

'You could have just told me that. Why did you call her in for?' I asked.

'Naruto, I know your reputation. I wanted to make sure it hadn't preceded you here.' Kurenai said.

'Yeah. Right' same old, same old.

'Do I get to go home now?' I said, my temper flaring up dangerously.

'One more thing. Hinata, wait outside for a minute, I'll be with you in a moment.' Kurenai said.

'I know that you want to find out who your parents are. I know how it can be haunting you. But I want you to know that no good will come of it if you try wrong methods. You might even go back into the system. I know your guardian Iruka. And I know that he loves you like a brother. Please don't disappoint him.'

Iruka was the only one I considered truly family. And bringing his name up always calmed me down. She seemed to know that. Wait. How did she know that? I looked at my file in her hands. Was it somehow in there? Could the names of my parents be in there too?

'How do you know him?' I asked.

'We were colleagues. I used to work at the elementary school before here. I was the parents' guidance counselor. And we keep in touch.'

Iruka was a teacher at the Konoha elementary school. He was my teacher when I was there. He found out that I was an orphan, like him, and adopted me. He was what I had closest to a father. I wasn't going to do anything close to disappointing him.

So Iruka knew the counselor at my new school? Small world.

But I was gonna find out about my parents. And my living family, which I kept hoping I had. Had I had any siblings? I didn't know why nobody would tell me. And I would find out why everyone hated me. My social worker used to scream at me if I asked her about my family. Thankfully I hadn't met her after Iruka took me in. The system was keeping my life from me. And I was definitely going to find out everything.

'Today's session is over. I want you to meet me every Thursday for the rest of the term. Tell you what? I will help you find out about your parents. But only if you are willing to cooperate.' Kurenai said. Smiling, as if she was handing out candy treats to little children.

Well, I was used to silver linings. They are not real. But the candy treat was too damn lucrative to me to ignore. Maybe I could try.

'Sure.' I said, as cheerfully as I could.

I went outside to see Hinata staring out of the window. She seemed peaceful. And just before meeting up with your counselor, that is something to be proud of.

I hadn't seen as many contrasting characters together anywhere as in the Konoha eleven. She seemed to be so calm and silent all the time. On the other hand that girl, Ino didn't seem to stop talking. Shikamaru seemed to be the smartest of the lot, and that guy Kiba seemed to be a dimwit. Don't know how they all stayed together all these years.

I cleared my throat. Hinata seemed to break out of a daze. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. Damn. She looked sick. Maybe she needed a nurse, not a counselor.

'Are you okay Hinata?' I asked. Again.

'Y-Yes I am fine. A-are you done h-here?' she asked me.

I liked her stutter. It was so adorable.

'Yes. Your turn. I will be waiting for you.' I said. Not like I had anything to do when I reached home.

'Y-you d-don't have t-to. I c-can go h-home on m-my own.' she said, looking at the ground.

'Oh, come on. You are like one of the first friends I have ever made. And you don't look well. I am not letting you go home alone.' I said. Why did she refuse to everything?

'Umm…'

'Great. Go in now.' I needed to practically push her inside. She seemed to be rooted to the spot.

'Y-yes'

She went inside. And now I had about half an hour to kill, at least.

I went to the soccer field. I had never played much team soccer. But that didn't mean I was bad at it. It was just that the guys at my old school never picked me for a team. I was somehow always left out. At first I used to think that they knew I was bad at it. That is why they didn't pick me. So I practiced day and night. The orphanage I was kept in was a prison for me. And I found freedom on the streets. I stayed on the streets all the time, playing, and trying to fit in.

But that never happened.

Then I met Gaara. I was twelve. He was a couple of years older than me. And he was just as left out as I was. Everybody seemed to hate him. For no particular reason. He was always on his guard. And he hated everyone back.

One day, I found him with my tattered football which I kept hidden behind a dumpster. He was juggling the ball, kicking it off the walls and balancing it like a professional. I had seen nothing like it. Of course I could do all that he was doing. But no other kid I knew could do that.

He saw me watching him.

'Whaddya want?' he growled. His eyes had that same feral look which I prided myself on. The look which could send biggest of guys shitting in their pants. Though I seemed to have lost my edge, as I found out today with the pretty-boy.

Anyway, at that moment I knew we were similar in every aspect.

He stalked towards me. Bringing out a knife from his pocket.

'Whatchya starin' at?'

I had been angry, sad, pissed off before, but for the first time in my life, I was terrified. I couldn't move my legs, let alone run.

'Ya know I did time in juvie? Do ya know what for?' he asked me menacingly.

'I killed my uncle.' he said, baring his teeth like a primal animal.

I understood that life had dealt both of us the same cards. I didn't know how I knew that. But I could see myself going down the same path as he had in a couple of years.

I finally managed to break out of the trance.

'Pass the ball' I said.

He stared at me as if I was mad. I knew the feeling. Immediately I saw his guard go up. His eyes drained of any emotion. And his face became a mask. Just like me.

He passed me the ball and I showed him what I was capable of. Soon we would play together all the time. And on one occasion, we demolished some of the kids from our neighborhood. The two of us against the whole damn neighborhood. Soon we became great friends. He didn't know anything about me, and I didn't know anything about him. All I knew was that he had a bastard father who refused to recognize him and a brother and sister who lived with his father. But we were okay with knowing nothing. We understood each other and had each other's backs.

That was until I was adopted. But I kept in touch with him all the time. He discovered that he liked sand sculpting. Soon, he was spending most of his time on beaches and by the time he was seventeen, he had created his first masterpiece. Someone soon discovered how good he was and was offered him a job at some Mexican museum and gallery, which held regular exhibitions of his work.

After he moved abroad, we lost touch. Not completely, but no more like before. I found out that he had found out his story, why his life had turned out the way it had and said that he had come to terms with it. His father had died last year and I found out that his relationship with his brother and sister had improved considerably. But he didn't tell me what he had come to terms with. I never got around to finding that out. Maybe I would ask him the next time he called.

I realized I had wandered back into Ms. Kurenai's outer office. I sat down to wait.

I didn't have to wait for long. I saw Hinata coming out of Ms. Kurenai's office. I jumped up.

'Ready to go Hinata?' I asked.

'Y-yes. L-let's go.' she said.

Finally!

As I walked out with her, I felt that I had my life shaping up maybe. If I could somehow attend college, maybe I could actually put some fuel to my dream of becoming the Hokage. One meeting with Ms. Kurenai, and I was already dreaming higher. Maybe of a far off horizon, but I knew the horizon was there.

And I had friends.

Just as I was finishing my long line of thought, I saw Sakura and Ino at the school gates, heading towards us.

'What are you doing with this jerk Hinata?' Ino asked.

'You didn't do anything to her did you?' Sakura asked, voice full of scorn.

She might be hot, but she was definitely getting on my nerves. Maybe I wasn't so interested in her after all.

'Go away.' Sakura said.

Okay, correction. I might have friends. Someday.

 **A/N:** I keep hoping that these Naruto, Hinata chapters are not too boring. I am not the best at writing romance, though I am not planning on any romance any time soon. A few more chapters later maybe. And I am worried that the story might be progressing too slowly. Your thoughts my dear readers? Someone. Anyone. Please. I am putting on the most charming voice I have here.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This one is short. And somewhat of an intro to the title. Hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Do I really have to say this again and again?

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hinata**

'Obvio. Did you see how he was looking at me at lunch?' Ino said.

'He wasn't. Delude yourself as much as you want.' Sakura snapped.

We were in Sakura's car. Me and Ino had called our drivers and told them not to come. And what was going on right now was a daily routine.

My two best friends. Fighting over Sasuke. Deciding whom he liked. According to Ino, he had been looking directly at her during lunch. Though I was pretty sure, Sakura was right at this point. This was the only thing that my best friends ever fought over.

All the girls at school fell over themselves in order to impress Sasuke. Though I didn't understand what his charm was, other than the fact that he was hot. But there were a lot of hot guys at school. For instance, Naruto was hot.

'Naruto?' Ino said in surprise.

I looked up in terror. Had they somehow found out what I was thinking?

'What is he doing here?' Sakura said, confused.

I looked out the window. There he was. On his motorcycle. He was waiting outside the Elementary school.

And Ino and Sakura were diggers for gossip.

'Does he have a brother?' Ino asked, 'I feel sorry for his brother. Must feel terrible to have a felon in the family.'

Now Ino was taking this too far.

'He is not a felon.' I said, feeling an anger inside me. He wasn't a felon, was he? Weird.

'Whoa, Hinata! Calm down. I won't call him a felon. Fine?' Ino said.

'Y-yes.' I turned red. I had spoken out too loud.

'Someone likes him it seems' said Ino.

'Focus. What is he doing here?' Sakura said.

We watched as a man came out of the building. Naruto talked to him for a few minutes and then sped away on his motorcycle.

'What do you think? Brother? Father?' Ino asked.

'Brother most probably.'

'He's leaving! He might see us. Let's go!'

We sped in the opposite direction as Naruto climbed onto his motorcycle. I watched as he went off into the distance.

I don't know how long I was lost in my own thoughts when Sakura asked me to wake up. I was home. The day had come to an end and I knew what was waiting for me inside.

As soon as the girls left, I felt a heaviness creeping up inside me. Night again. I sighed as I opened the door.

I was late. And I knew what was waiting for me. I went into the kitchen. Dad wasn't back yet. Thankfully. I went into his study and opened the drawer where he kept my sleeping pills. Hanabi must be in her room.

I took three with me. It was night again. I would need my sleep. And since today was no different, I would need my pills.

I looked at the clock. Eight. I wasn't hungry at all. I could try to go to sleep. Actually, I wouldn't have to try. I had my pills with me.

I sat on my bed. I took of my contacts and braced myself for what was to come. The inexplicable fear washed over me. As darkness had engulfed the world, my throat constricted, tears rose in my eyes, my heart pounded against my chest. I felt the pills in my hand, and the water bottle in my other hand. I brought the pills to my mouth, hands trembling and swallowed them some way.

I welcomed the relieving weakness seeping through my body. My body was becoming numb. I liked numb. I liked the feeling that I couldn't feel anything at all. But unlike every night, as I lost consciousness, I saw blonde and blue instead of the black that filled my world.

 **A/N:** Hinata wearing contacts is something that is directly off a cos-play instruction manual or something. Though the thing is, the contacts offer a lot more that lavender eyes to Hinata, as you might have realised. Coming up next - The ten tails project. Hope you do like it.

 **P.S.:** Thanks for the review Rose Tiger. You kinda reminded me of my best friend. That kind of review was something she would definitely point out. :D:) I was trying to make Sakura and Ino kinda bitchy and mean, but also show that they weren't heartless porcelain dolls. Hope I succeeded at that.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Finally. A Kakashi chapter. I had been dying to write this from the beginning. And the Ten-Tails project. Hope this one is good.

 **Disclaimer:** I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO.

 **Chapter 9**

They haunted him all the time. His friends, his mentor, the children who had never seen light, the children who never grew up. He could feel all those eyes upon him, watching him all the time, cursing him, banishing him to a lifetime in hell. If life was such agony, death must be peaceful right? The one question that haunted him all the time. But he had responsibilities. He couldn't leave soon enough. That was his punishment. He would have to stay where he lost everything waiting to lose everything again. But after many long years, he had made peace with the pain. He had learnt to ignore the constant stabbing pain in his chest, the burning in his eyes and had learnt to create an image that managed to fool everybody.

Kakashi was the last person to leave the school. The day had been a bit unsettling for him. It had been seventeen years. And yet today everything had somehow resurfaced.

The problem?

He knew who Naruto Uzumaki was. Or is. The fateful anniversary was approaching. And soon his sleepless nights would turn into nightmarish hell.

Tonight he knew he would be haunted by all those people who died all those years ago. Naruto, as expected, had triggered memories he liked to keep suppressed. He remembered a life past, a life that was no longer his. A life not always haunted by friends and family and people who had been his responsibility.

He had reached the cemetery. As he reached the two gravestones he visited every day, he felt that something was off. He might now be a Physics teacher at a high school, but the soldier inside him hadn't vanished, a sad reminder of his past.

He felt a presence. Someone must be there.

As if on cue, the leaves behind him rustled. He turned to see someone coming towards him.

'Do you visit them often?' the man asked.

'Tenzo?' He asked, surprised.

'Don't call me that sir. I am called Yamato now.' the man said.

'Don't call me sir then. I am no longer your CO.'

'You will always be Kakashi sir to me. You were the best leader our squad ever had.'

'Are you supposed to talk about all this in public?'

'Not exactly. But nothing incriminating right?'

'Let's go someplace else.'

'Your place?'

'Sure'

Kakashi lived at a five minutes' drive from the school. His apartment was big enough for a family. Much too big for someone single.

'So you never married?' Tenzo asked as he came in.

'No.' Kakashi said.

'You still blame yourself for Rin, don't you?' Tenzo asked.

Kakashi said nothing. He just felt the pain resurface more strongly. The mention of Rin was too overwhelming for him. But he didn't lose his composure. Eighteen long years had gone into this façade. He wasn't going to lose it in one go.

'Leave it Yamato. Tell me what you are here for.'

'Yeah, I was gonna get to that. I am joining your school from tomorrow. Cool, isn't it? We will be working together again.' Yamato said.

'Since when did you become a teacher? Wait. Don't answer that. Answer this. What is happening? Naruto Uzumaki is in danger, isn't it? Something is definitely happening. '

'You haven't lost your edge sir. Yes, something like that.'

'Downstairs. Now.' Kakashi said, rising up.

'This house had a cellar. I have closed it up, on paper.' Kakashi said as they went towards the kitchen.

His tone made it obvious that what he said meant exactly that.

'So, the cellar is still there?' Yamato asked, whispering.

A smirk was visible under his mask.

'I have a lot of enemies if you remember. I need someplace to hide of course. 'Kakashi whispered back, pointing down at a small circular tile in the kitchen floor.

He bent down and removed it. A narrow vertical tunnel was visible with just enough space for one man to go in if they kept their hands at their sides.

'No climbing down I guess? No ropes or ladders?' Yamato asked.

'Jump in' Kakashi instructed.

Yamato hesitated for a moment and jumped into the hole. Kakashi followed him.

They landed on an air mattress.

'Nice.' Yamato said, 'No view of the inside from above. So you can be ready to shoot at whatever is coming in.'

'Except a bomb. But yeah.'

'You are becoming paranoid.'

'You haven't seen the best bits yet. Come on, let's remove the mattress.'

Removing the mattress revealed a much larger circular groove in the floorboard.

'There is a handle there. Pull it up' Kakashi instructed.

Yamato bent down to pull up the handle as Kakashi grabbed the other and they pulled to remove the lid on whatever was underneath.

'Bamboo?' Yamato asked.

They were looking at a bowl shaped cavity in the ground with sharpened bamboo stalks jutting out of the ground. And a small hole in the middle.

'That's for the bombs.' Kakashi said pointing at the hole, 'I have made this in a way that the bomb would definitely fall into the hole after rolling around a bit.'

'You are paranoid.' Yamato said, shaking his head. But Kakashi had been a civilian long enough to know about the numerous gas leaks that happened around the country. And he had been a soldier long enough to know which of them hadn't been gas leaks at all.

'Maybe. But anyway. Got this idea from an old Vietcong refugee I met in a bar once. They used to have these kind of traps.'

'This is awesome.' Yamato said, clearly in awe.

'And the soundproofing doesn't hurt either. So, let's take a seat.' Kakashi said, pointing towards the floor.

'I suppose you need my help in something. So, tell me everything. I will tell you whatever I can in return.' Kakashi said as they sat down.

'Okay. But I don't have much to tell. You have heard of the Akatsuki I guess?'

'The crime club? Mercenaries, politicians, businessmen, all with a specific MO, not one person convicted?'

'Actually one was arrested some days back. He called himself the puppet master. Real name was Sasori.'

'Sasori as in the previous curator of the Ore Mountain toy museum?'

'You knew that man?'

'That man had been trouble before he joined the Akatsuki. I heard of his resignation. Didn't know he was arrested.'

'And my father knew him.' Kakashi said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Yamato knew Kakashi didn't like talking about his father. So he let this coincidence go.

'Yeah, so, umm… the Akatsuki has been finishing off a lot of our foreign contacts. And it turns out that the Root had given all of these victims a piece of the research done in the ten-tails project.'

'So they took all the other eight. And you are worried that they might come after the ninth?'

'Actually not all the eight. The eighth one is safe. Right now. I am to protect the ninth one.'

'The ninth piece of the project is different. It is not on paper or some test tube. It is in a person. And not all people know of its existence.'

'Well, the ANBU heads fear that someone privy to the project is behind this. If that is true, then they might know of the existence of this Nine-Tailed-Fox.'

'So what do you want from me?'

'I have been asked to protect this boy called Naruto Uzumaki. And I have no idea about what is happening. I know that I don't need any more information than I have, but I have a feeling that something big is happening. And to stop that, we might need all the information on the Ten-Tails project that we can gather. Unfortunately, everyone else involved in the project seems to have died. So, you need to tell me everything you know about it.'

Fate was a bitch. At least Kakashi had learnt that. And today it seemed to be hell bent on pushing him over the edge, an edge he was teetering precariously upon. He closed his eyes. And memories from years ago flooded in. He could feel all those eyes watching him, crying for justice. He begged for forgiveness, and he began.

 **A/N:** How was it? I always wanted to know how it would look inside Kakashi's mind. This is how it looked to me. And I wanted to translate as much of the original mangaverse into my story as I could. The entry into the cellar was a kind of a tribute to the traps used in Naruto. And I actually got the idea from a book on vietcongs. And I know I did not talk about the 'project' at all. But I felt that this was the perfect point to end the chapter. So, most probably, the next one is going to be another third person. I am gonna break the pattern I guess. (BTW, I don't know if anybody actually wants to know about the Jubi project at all. I am just pretty excited to tell. It is a pretty important plot point.)

 **P.S. :** Thank you MYK-ON for your review. And Rose Tiger, I promise I am gonna see this to the end. And thank you all for your reviews, and follows and favorites. I was practically fist pumping for I don't know how long. Thankfully I was in my room or people would have definitely believed I was mad or something. And I found out just last night that I was on the Author alert list and Favorite author list of people. Thank you tsunade senju and AAAllisWell, that was totally unexpected and awesome. I don't know what to say. I had this story I wanted to get off my chest. Thank you for reading. I promise I am gonna finish this story.

 **P.S. :** I have written this on my profile, but for people like me who, kind of, you know, don't check profiles, no updates before 29th July. Summer vacations are over for me and I need time to settle back at college. And hopefully till 29th July only. HOPEFULLY.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's NOTE:** Finally. I am sorry for such a late update. I came back to college and got caught up in work and stuff. But here it is. The Ten-Tails project. Not exactly the details, but what went on behind the scenes. And longer than all other chapters of my story. I don't know how this is. Hope you like it. .

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. I own this fict and that's all I care.

 **Chapter 10**

'The ten-tails project huh? Long version or the short one?' Kakashi said. He could just give the specifics of the project and how it fit into the Konoha incident. But Kakashi could feel everyone begging him to have their story told.

'I have got till tomorrow. Plenty of time I would say.' Yamato replied.

The long version. Kakashi felt that the things that went down behind the scenes, the lives that made the project a dream, and the mistakes, his mistakes, which had led to the showdown, the festivities soon coming up which stood for lives lost, and his life, built upon the blood of that day, all wrapped up into one thing. One fateful assignment.

'Everyone believes that the ten-tails project was all defined by what happened here seventeen years ago. But the truth is, it was only the final verse of a long epic. And it started years before the Konoha incident. With our previous Hokage. Long before he became president. When he was a student.

This is classified info. Not a word should go outside this room. Minato Namikaze, our previous Hokage was one of the founding members of the ten tails project.' Kakashi said.

Kakashi could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi stood in front of the man who commanded the most power in the whole country. He knew that whatever he had been called for could not be good. His reputation as one of the most formidable of the ANBU force was well known.

'This is a simple body guarding assignment Kakashi. You have to guard this man.' the man sitting behind the table said, passing him a file.

Kakashi looked into the file. The face of a golden haired man stared up at him.

Why does a university professor need a body guard? But Kakashi knew better than to ask that aloud.

'Yes sir. Any details I need to know sir?'

'Yes. He is working on a top secret government project. He can not die. He will be in constant danger due to his involvement in the project. He is the main mind behind this. You don't need the details behind the project. But you need to protect him. And his family.'

Kakashi was handed another file.

'You are teamed with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara on this. Your mission is to make sure this project is a success. Any questions?'

This was unusual. Kakashi usually worked alone. And he knew both Obito and Rin. Obito was the military academy screw up, the one who couldn't do anything right. Kakashi had graduated from academy, then written the exam for Special Forces as soon as he completed his first tour of duty. Obito had graduated alongside him. But he had been the most recent recruit into the ANBU.

'Just one question sir, if you don't mind me asking. Why Obito Uchiha sir? We have men more suited for this mission on my squad.'

'He is an Uchiha. His family, especially two people, Shisui and Itachi Uchiha have been pioneers in thermal imaging tech which hasn't yet been released or patented. Yet Obito Uchiha has this device, they call it the Sharingan, basically an NVD with advanced daylight capabilities. They gave it to him as a prototype test. He doesn't know how to use it yet. Maybe you could help him. With a device with capabilities like what they claim it has, it would be a huge tactical and technological advantage to have it in our hands. Give this a test run. This might tie into the project on which these people are working.'

Great. A screw up on Kakashi's team. He was confident about Rin. She hadn't been the best, but she was a good enough medic and an average combatant. Obito would prove a lot more difficult.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'You need to listen up. First, Obito, you need to get your ass here on time. This is the last time this is happening. Understood?' Kakashi said.

'Yes' Obito said baring his teeth.

'I expect a sir from next time Uchiha. I am your captain.'

'Yes sir.' Obito said, voice full of malice. Kakashi didn't miss that.

'Excellent. Now, I will be guarding Minato Namikaze. You two will be guarding Kushina Namikaze. Simple enough?'

'Yes sir.' Rin said. Sounded weird coming from her.

'Yes' Obito said. This just irked him.

'Sir.'

'You don't need to call me that Kakashi.'

'Get your fucking ass in line Uchiha.'

Now Obito seemed completely riled up.

'Listen Kakashi. You and I, both of us were in academy together. Now, just that you happened to get into ANBU before me doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty. I will be on par with you in no time. And then above you in the food chain. Watch out then.'

'Till then, Uchiha, proper salutes and Honorifics. Understood?'

'Yes sir.' Obito said, cursing. Kakashi smirked as Rin looked on, worried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Do you know what I am doing Kakashi?' Minato asked him.

It had been over six months since Kakashi had been assigned to this mission. These six months had been enlightening for him. Kakashi got to see a part of life he had never seen before up close. Family had never meant much to him. He had not known his mother who had died when he had been born. His father had been a covert ops operative before him who had always been distant until he died by taking his own life after he was burnt. (A/N: Burnt as in given a burn notice). A bad home environment was always a good place for people like Kakashi to start. A family was something new to him. Yet he felt at peace when he was with Minato and Kushina. They had included him into their family. He had gotten used to lunches every Sunday cooked by Kushina, watching them relax each night even though he couldn't. He finally had a sense of belonging.

'No sir.'

'You can stop calling me sir Kakashi. Come on, let's go. I have something to show you.'

They arrived at an abandoned statue in the middle of the woods surrounding Minato's house.

'This is the gedo statue Kakashi. You know the story behind it?'

'Yes.'

'Well I always liked this story, the victory of good over evil, yet the fact that evil cannot be completely exterminated, it can just be kept at bay. I always liked to think I could bring peace to this world when I was younger. And then I would always think of this story. Peace comes at a price. And you need to be ready to pay that price when the time comes. That's what the legend of the gedo statue taught me.'

Kakashi looked at the professor. He seemed to be serious about what he was talking about.

'When I was in college, I decided that I would do something that would help people all over the world. That's when I came up with the idea. What if all the people in the world were born equal. Both intellectually and physically. There would be no fights. People wouldn't fall sick. Maybe that would be one step closer towards world peace.'

'I started off as a physics major in college. But soon I dropped out and then got in again as a biology major. I started working towards this dream of mine. But I would have needed funds, a lot of them. And I was writing my second doctoral paper on this already when I caught the attention of the government.'

'I was called in. I was told that the government wanted me to do what I had proposed to do in my papers. I was supposed to make a neurotoxin, an activator which would grant superhuman strength, and resilience to all diseases and higher analytical capabilities to whoever used it. Except one part. This would be used only for military purposes. The general populace couldn't be given something this dangerous. That is what they said.'

'This is what I am working on Kakashi. The ten-tails project as it is called. Though I wanted to call it the six-paths project. But seeing that I am already compromising on the bigger parts, this seemed a small price to pay.' the professor finished smiling.

Kakashi was intrigued by the smile. Maybe this man didn't care whether his work was used for a reason completely opposite to his dreams. Destruction instead of peace. But Kakashi could recognize the smile. He had used it many times. A smile that was a lie in itself.

'Why?'

'Why what Kakashi?'

'Why did you agree to do something which you know is completely different from what you had wanted?'

'Hope Kakashi. One day I will bring this project to the masses. I think I have to become the president for that. And I will.'

Kakashi admired this man. He was willing to sacrifice his dream to only get it back again. He knew the price he would have to pay for peace. And he was ready for it.

'Never abandon hope Kakashi. And it will not abandon you. Hopes and dreams go hand in hand. You might not always find the straightest path in life, but your dreams are always around the corner. Don't stop looking for them.'

Kakashi didn't have dreams. He had orders. Orders he couldn't abandon. But maybe one day, he would have another life. A life in which he would have dreams and hopes and maybe even a family.

One day. Maybe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was confusion everywhere.

'What happened?' Kakashi asked. As instructed, Kakashi followed Minato everywhere. That included into the lab where the core team worked.

And right now the whole lab was in a state of chaos.

Minato let out a nervous chuckle.

'Nothing much. Umm… there were some problems with our tests.'

'I don't suppose you would need my help?'

'No. Not your kind of thing Kakashi.' Minato said, smiling.

'Maybe Rin can help in some way? She is a medic after all. A quite good one actually.'

'Maybe. But don't lose your sleep over this Kakashi. Things will work out.'

'I heard my name.'

Kakashi turned to see Rin, Obito and Kushina standing in the doorway.

'Kushina wanted to come.' Obito said.

'You people were talking about me?' Rin asked, smiling.

'Mr. Namikaze was in some kind of a problem, and I thought maybe you could help in some way. You understand biology more than me at least.'

'What's the matter Minato?' Rin asked.

'I told you to call me Minato, didn't I Kakashi? Well anyway, we have been trying to simulate the results of our experiments on a computer. And when needed, we have also tested on animals. And I am not very proud of it. But this time we were trying to enhance underwater breathing biologically. Thing is, the hormone we are trying to affect is only present in humans but we are not getting any results from our simulations.'

'You need a human subject?' Rin asked.

'No!' Minato replied, shocked, 'Never. We will think of something else, or else we will drop the idea completely.'

'I can volunteer.' Rin said.

There was silence in the lab. No. In the world. The whole world seemed to be turning their heads simultaneously towards Rin. Everyone stared at the young woman who herself seemed nonchalant.

'NO' Obito said, 'No way!'

'Do you realize that your life may be in danger? I cannot allow this.'

'My mission is to make sure the project is a success. I am willing to take the risk.'

'Kakashi, say something. You are her commanding officer. You can order her to step down. Kakashi, please.' Obito pleaded.

'Rin, NO!' Kushina said angrily.

Kakashi said nothing. He just remembered. What the president had said before he left for his mission. Make sure the project is a success.

'KAKASHI!' Obito screamed.

'I will not allow this anyway.' Minato said.

'It isn't up to you to decide Namikaze.' a man said, 'We need a subject. We have one. It is not like we are forcing her. Don't you agree?' he said looking towards the others in the lab.

Some agreed. Some seemed to be too shocked to speak. Some seemed to be confused.

'NO. NO NO!' Obito screamed.

'We will have a vote' the man said, 'how many are for having a volunteer?'

Hands were raised.

'A majority I see.' the man said.

'NOOOOO! KAKASHI! SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!' Obito screamed.

Kakashi still said nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I am leaving the project. That means your mission here is finished Kakashi, Obito.' Minato said.

'Yes sir.' Kakashi said and looked at Obito.

Obito was looking at him, sheer hatred in his eyes.

'You killed her Kakashi.'

Kakashi still said nothing. What would he say? Obito was right. He was the one who killed Rin Nohara.

'YOU KILLED HER!'

Minato seemed to be dazed. All of them had gone into shock following Rin's death. Except Kakashi. He had toned his emotions to a minimum. But he could feel as if he had lost a part of himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi stopped. He looked at his watch. He had been speaking continuously for hours.

Yamato was looking at him, surprised.

'What happened after that?'

'I left the assignment. Obito stayed on. Minato ran for the elections that year and was elected. In two years he was the president. A new guy was working on the project. He finally completed it. He made nine different serums, all mixed in a specific proportion would produce the serum which was initially intended. They were codenamed after mythical tailed beasts. One tailed Raccoon, two tailed cat, three tailed turtle, four tailed monkey, five tailed horse, six tailed slug, the seven tailed butterfly, the eight tailed bull and the nine tailed fox. That is what the names you might find in the official files stand for.

'The thing is, each serum in itself was unstable for human use. The serums were produced in large quantities. On the day of the Konoha incident, nine trucks, each containing a load of the serum were dispatched. One truck, containing the serum codenamed the Nine-Tailed-Fox was hijacked. The Nine-Tailed-Fox was a volatile liquid. And the hijackers opened the containers. About a gallon of the liquid was inside which was completely vaporized. You know what happened after that right?'

'The vapour spread over more than half of Konoha city and killed over 5,000 people.'

'The infamous Konoha incident. Even Minato, Kushina and Obito died. Of all those involved in the project, only I survived.' Because he was a coward. All because Kakashi had failed. Kakashi felt everyone gone heave a sigh. They were happy their story was told. But he wasn't forgiven. He would never be forgiven they seemed to say.

'Kakashi sir?' Yamato looked worried. Kakashi had phased out it seemed.

'Yeah?'

'How does Naruto Uzumaki fit into this?'

 **A/N:** Thank you for all that praise and compliments xXYouMakeMeSmileXx. You literally made my day. I am definitely gonna try to progress (I have no idea if this chapter showed any progress on my part or not). Hope you like this chapter too. And you too MYK-ON. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Hope this chapter met all your expectations.


End file.
